


Inside Voice

by Maybethings



Series: May Be Promptin' [40]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Askbox Fic, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Prompt Fic, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-03 22:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Askbox fic for Hyperbali, starring her wonderful Cullenmancing Jeanne Amell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside Voice

“Got something to tell you,” Jeanne says to Cullen when he returns from his latest battle, bandaged and weary but thankfully, very much alive. She gestures to him to lie down beside her, and he instinctively makes for the soft squash of her belly (why is she laughing like that, soundless and quivering from head to toe?) He buries his face in her pudge—and then it kicks him in the chin.

**Author's Note:**

> [Hyperbali responded to this](http://hyperbali.tumblr.com/post/14610859586)
> 
>  
> 
> with art and a drabble. It's pretty great. You should go read it.


End file.
